The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coral Bells in the Saxifragaceae family and given the cultivar name of ‘Wildberry’. Heuchera ‘Wildberry’ was hybridized by the inventor on Sep. 1, 2015 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The seed or female parent was the proprietary, unreleased, unnamed hybrid known only by the breeder code 13-809-01 (not patented) and the pollen or male parent was ‘Black Pearl’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 29,395.
Heuchera ‘Wildberry’ was first selected in the fall of 2016 from among many other seedlings from the same cross and hundreds of other crosses and assigned the breeder code 15-238-6 through the remaining evaluation process. Heuchera ‘Wildberry’ has been asexually propagated by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. in 2016 and by sterile, shoot-tip, tissue culture propagation, and the resultant plants have remained stable and continued to exhibit the same characteristics as the original plant for multiple generations.